Camelot comes to Florida
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: In 1957 King Uther offered safe passage from Camelot to anyone who practiced witchcraft, magic or sorcery. The story begins in 1960's and ends in the present day
1. Chapter 1

For years, Dan Knight had wanted to get back at those in Polk County Florida who had made his life miserable when he was younger. He had served in Korea and on his way back home in 1956 had stopped in Camelot which was an island off of England, he had met Sky who was living with her younger sister Viviane. Ten days later he married Sky and two weeks later they moved to Florida. Viviane came a couple of years later.

People from Camelot were well known for their practice of witchcraft, magic and sorcery all over the world. Sky's spells had caused Dan to become a very wealthy man and he bought huge chucks of land outside of Lakeland Florida and others from Camelot were encouraged to re-locate to Florida. Dan divided the land up and got a hefty profit from those who bought homes or land from him.

King Uther's father had been harshly condemned and criticized for his treatment of those who practiced witchcraft and the Craft. During the Depression of the 1930's and until the mid1950's , he had imprisoned and had many of them executed, some of whom were children. In 1956 when King Uther came on the throne upon his father's death, he released those who practiced the craft and allowed anyone who did safe passage out of Camelot. Most came to the US and a large number of them came to Florida and settled in the Central Florida area.

It wasn't long before reports of those practicing witchcraft and sorcery became known throughout the State of Florida. Outlawing practicing witchcraft countywide didn't stop those from Camelot from coming to the area and didn't stop them from practicing their craft. Officials plotted of what to do.

March 1971

The 1970 census showed Camelot Florida as having a population of 20,000. County Councilman David Jones cursed when he saw the figures. He was sitting at the Polk Country Club with a group of community leaders in Lakeland. Also in attendance was King Uther who owned a large castle in Lakeland.

"We have at least 18,000 witches, people who practice magic, sorcery and God only knows what else. Mark should have never listening to Dan... They are the second largest city in the County which is very disturbing. They are hundreds of them in the state, a good number of them in Daytona Beach and Orlando. This census figures shows those who were born in Camelot to be residents of Florida to be about 60,000, 10 to 15 percent of whom are in this county and this is very very disturbing. What do we do about it, if anything?

Councilman David Jones was clearly very upset when he read the Florida census report.

"What are we to do about this?" asked Businessman Daniel Smith.

"Sky put a spell on Dan so that he would fall in love with her. I know how they operate. You have some very dangerous individuals in Polk County, gentleman. They create problems everywhere they went. I let them go and it costs money to jail and imprison people in the modern age. " said King Uther, matter of factually.

"Well thank you so much your royal highness for dumping them on us."

"Well, they were needed in Florida."

What the King didn't tell the councilman was that he was paid by the US government millions of dollars in 1957 not to execute any person who was a crafter. The US government had also paid for those who had exiled to come to the US. Florida seemed like a good place to put them. It was a good deal for the King who kept about half the money. The other half was spent equally on the military and projects that he wanted.

"We can't jail them, but we have passed laws trying to restrict their practices, but it hasn't worked. We have been tough on them the last four years, having federal investigators go into their community but they find nothing wrong. We are beginning to look bad. Well, at least these people don't breed like rabbits, otherwise, God help us."

"Over my dead body will they ever harm us."


	2. Chapter 2

1970 had not been a good year for Viviane. Her sister and brother in law had been killed in a plane crash earlier in the year. In the Spring she had become very ill and almost died of the flu. Had Gaius not been visiting his ex-partner Alice, she might not have survived.

She watched through a crystal ball and could hear and see what was going on.

"In the late 1950's no one in Polk County objected when the town of Camelot was established and no one in the county had any objection when the town of Camelot was established and no one at the school board had any objection when the town decided to built its own public schools. This was basically keep away the bad influences from students. Also don't forget a lot of European royals dumped their unwanted children in Camelot, out of sight, out of mind."

"Don't remind us, your royal highness."

Viviane had had enough. She made a potion and then poured it over the crystal and said some very strange words. She showed her daughters what she was doing. The binding spell prevented them from doing anything to the people of Camelot.

"We have done nothing to them and all they do is persecute us. They say that they are Christians but a true Christian wouldn't be persecuting people they don't like. We need to fight back. This will scare them so bad that they will do nothing to us. This is our only defense. "

By the time the late 1970's came around, the town had a population of about 25,000.

Summer 1976 Cheerleading Camp, Tallahassee Florida

The Camelot High School Knight Cheerleaders were attending a summer camp at Winter Park College. Both Morgana Penderdragon and Morgause Knight attended the camp. Morgause was going into her senior year of high school and was the Captain of the Camelot Knight cheerleaders. Morgana was new cheerleader having been picked for the coming year which was very unusual for a freshman. One of the cheerleader's families moved away and so Morgana was picked to replace her.

Viviane Knight was the cheer leading coach. She looked around the gym. There was no other cheerleaders in the gym who practiced the craft. She knew when someone was a crafter. They had attended the event since 1973 and each year they had been gotten better and better.

Spring 1980 – Cheer leading Competition, Winter Park, Florida

"This team, The Camelot High School Knight Cheerleaders just get better and better. They have won every single Championship for the last 3 years. Will they do it again. "

Morgause was poised to be the next Cheer leading coach as their mother was expected to retire in a year or two. Before they had left for Winter Park, Morgause had blessed each of the cheerleaders but placing a sword over their heads and they had chanted prayers and praise to God. They all drank a potion.

The performance was flawless. They won for the 4th time in a row.

Later Summer 1980

While Morgause chose to go to Knights of the Roundtable College in Camelot when she graduated from high school, Morgana decided to go to the Lakeland Episcopal College in Lakeland. She was the first person in Camelot to apply to a college outside of Camelot. She was surprised that she was accepted. Her roommate was a woman named Gwen. A couple of weeks before school started, she met Gwen at an orientation meeting.

Morgana wasn't surprised when she walked around the campus and didn't feel the presence of magic except when she was around Merlin and he hadn't arrived yet on campus.. She knew who was a witch, who practiced magic or who was into sorcery. At the Roundtable, it was very very powerful. She was so used to it that she hardly noticed it while in Camelot.. She noticed it when no one around her practiced magic.

Prior to meeting Morgana, Gwen had heard a lot about her. Nearly all of it negative, mostly related to witchcraft and magic. One thing she didn't like to do is judge people, like people sometimes judged her. No one apparently wanted to room with her and officials thought they would have to put her in a single room by herself. Gwen was on a waiting list and was accepted two weeks before school opened. Several people had decided to attend other colleges after finding out that Morgana was accepted into the school. Gwen got a full scholarship to the college with the understanding that she would be Morgana's assistant for the time she was at the school.

Morgana knew that many at the school including some officials didn't want her there and she knew that she was being watched by others.

Lisa Brown who was her RA was very leery of her. She remembered what had happened a couple of years ago when some teens started harassing Morgana and Morgause at a Publix store in Lakeland. She was working that day as a cashier. It was summertime. Morgause told them to stop bothering them.

"What are you going to do? Cast your spells on us."

Morgause gave the bully the evil eye, talked in a very strange language and the building shook violently, a window shattered and a shopping cart went flying across the room nearly hitting the bullies who ran out of the store in terror. The shopping cart hit the wall and broke into pieces.

"Anyone else want to harass us?" said Morgause, as she went out with her sister.

Police were called but Lisa didn't know what happened after that. The sister, Morgana and Morgause were well known in Lakeland and Polk County. Morgause was feared but Morgana wasn't. Morgause went after those who bullied and threatened others, especially if it involved her sister.

The first day that Morgana moved in, her sister helped her move in.

"I know who you are. Lisa Marie Brown. I've met you before?"

Lisa pretended not to know how they had met.

"In Publix, a couple of years ago.. Some guys decided to harass me and my sister. I took action against them. Two of them attend this school. You were one of the cashiers at the store."

After leaving, Morgause walked past fraternity row. You couldn't have heard a pin dropped. No one said anything to her but just stared at her. Knowing their thoughts, she got out ASAP. If she had stayed any longer, it wouldn't be good for her and certainly not her sister.

"Who is that chick?" asked one of the fraternity brothers.

"You don't want to know and you certainly don't want to date her or her sister. She's Morgause, the sister of Morgana. Both of them are witches and practice witchcraft. They are very bad news. "

The fraternity brother told the story of what had happened in Publix.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana knew that the invitations to join the sorority were phoney. None of the sororities wanted her but did this to be polite. She declined them all. Gwen decided to go thru Rush which most of the freshman did. Morgana knew that Gwen wouldn't be accepted into any of them. She didn't have the heart to tell Gwen.

Nearly everyone went to the Square in the college for the induction ceremony into the fraternities and sororities. From the second story building, Morgana could see the ceremony. Gwen was lying in bed sobbing. Morgause would have cast some spell or did something, but Morgana who was more even tempered decided to do nothing. If anything did happen, she would be blamed for it. No doubt some people were hoping that this would happened but nothing happened.

A couple of evening earlier when Gwen was at the library, Morgana had gotten out her crystal and listened to what was said. Comments about Morgana were guarded and what was basically said was that she declined their invitation to join and that was that. The comments about Gwen weren't guarded.

"Gwen, she doesn't really fit into our sorority. Very low class. Father is car mechanic and mother works as a cashier in a grocery store. Do you see the clothing that she wears? She's not a benefit to our sorority."

"She's only here because of Morgana. Some people didn't want to be around her and they went to other colleges. They couldn't find anyone who wanted to room with Morgana and Gwen was accepted last minute. Oh, she's Morgana's servant but her fancy title is assistance.

Some other comments about Gwen were very mean and nasty. This made Morgana very angry but she didn't react nor did she tell Gwen what was said.

September 19, 1980

The limo arrived at the Charles Fritz Steakhouse in downtown Lakeland. Several women got out of a stretch limo and walked into the restaurant.

Everyone stared at the women as they walked into the restaurant. Nearly everyone in the restaurant knew who they were and the music stopped when they walked thru the restaurant into a private dinning room where the King dinned. He had told the restaurant that he was having a birthday party. The room was filled with presents.

"Hello, Viviane, Morgause, Morgana." said the King as he hugged them one by one.

"Oh this is Gwen Brooks, my room mate. Gwen this is King Uther."

"Hello, nice to meet you, King Uther." said Gwen, who curtseyed to him and put out her hand which he kissed.

Shortly afterwards, Merlin came and was greeted with hugs and kisses.

They wined and dinned and the group was quite noisy. The group and the restaurant staff who came into the private room loudly sang Happy Birthday to Morgana and then cheered and clapped loudly.

"Thank you, so much." said Morgana.

"Now your legal." said Morgause.

Morgana had her first legal glass of wine. She was now 18 years old.

"What a bunch. All of the outcasts and misfits in Lakeland dinning with the King. What is he thinking?" said Councilman David Jones in a whisper to his wife Louann.

The two were dining in the restaurant and had a good view of the group that arrived.

"Now David, why in the world would these women want to dine with him, especially when he is opposed to the use of witchcraft and magic. I wouldn't be surprised if Morgana or Viviane put a spell on him. Why is that Merlin character there?

"Well, did you know that the King is supposedly Morgana guardian or Ward as he calls it. Viviane appointed him this when Morgana was 8 years old. Don't know what that means.

"Who knows? Maybe the King is really Morgana's father?"

David looked at his wife and laughed.

"Now Lousann, why in the world would Viviane sleep with that man. No one really likes him. I know I don't but tolerate him because he brings money in the Lakeland and Polk County area. Does she look like him?"

"No, but that doesn't mean...


	4. Chapter 4

A month later

The rumor mill in Lakeland and Polk County was that Morgana and the King were having an affair. Her Merlin was seen to be the fake boyfriend who occasionally joined them. They dinned at the Charles Fritz Steakhouse a couple of times a month, usually on a Friday or Saturday night. At 6:30 pm on time, Morgana would arrive in a limo and come in dressed like she was going to a royal ball. She would then go into the private room and dine with the King for about two hours. Then she would leave first. The the King would leave with his three bodyguards.

The King was also spending more time in Lakeland than he was in Camelot and people noticed.

It wasn't long before school officials got wind of the rumor. They really didn't know what to do. Morgana watched in her crystal rock as they talked about what they had heard. Merlin laughed when he saw them talk. Morgana asked him why he was laughing.

"Why would they think such a thing, I mean...

"Well, Merlin I've known you for years. You know me."

"I will set them straight."

When Merlin told college officials that the King was Morgana's biological father, they didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"Well, President Prescott, if the King was sleeping with Morgana, why would I be dinning with them?

"But you are his cover." said one of the trustees.

"I'm not her cover. We are boyfriend/girlfriend, well not officially."

The President and the Trustees didn't believe Merlin.

"Wannabee boyfriend." was what the President thought.

It wasn't that difficult for PI Donald Martin to set up the equipment in the private room. The King arrived first with his bodyguards. A half and an hour later, Morgana showed up. Sometimes Merlin tagged along.

Several county and Lakeland city officials watched the film footage of the King and Morgana having dinner together over a period of two months. They ignored other city officials who told them that the King wasn't having an affair with Morgana and that he was one of her guardians.

"It's very difficult for this to determine if they are having an affair as it only been a month since we've been keeping an eye on them. It doesn't appear to be the case. Neither acts like they are lovers or having a torrid love affair. They hug when they met and when they leave. No other physical contact. He seemed interested in what she's doing in college. It seems more like a father talking to his daughter or getting caught up with what his daughter is doing.. They always leave separately and Morgana goes back to the dorm and King Uther goes to his castle. They don't go out later. I've watched Morgana's movements and she's seldom goes to the castle and usually it is a party. Merlin is just there. He's not really a boyfriend nor does he act like one, although he says that he's Morgana's boyfriend.

"As luck would have it, we pulled the plug as the King suspected someone was watching him at the restaurant. That is when Merlin had a talk with college officials and told them that Morgana is not having an affair with the King." said PI Donald Martin.

"What I don't understand is why Viviane allows her to associate with him? He has made it clear that he thinks that magic and witchcraft should be made illegal and that those who practice it should be imprisoned. Her aunt was persecuted by his father as was Merlin's grandmother. There something about this which is weird?"said another councilman.

"Who is Morgana father?" said Donald Martin.

"No one really knows. " said Councilman Jones.

"Is it possible that the King is her biological father and is trying to hid the fact he is. Viviane did appoint him her guardian in case anything happened to her which is very strange. Very strange. She also has his last name which in Camelot isn't strange but almost suggests that he is either her father or a close family member.

"It's possible David but highly unlikely. She looks nothing like him nor does she look like Viviane or Sky for that matter." said

It was decided that they stop spying on Morgana as they had no proof of an affair and it was costing the county money.

The rumors persisted.


	5. Chapter 5

Mid-December 1981

The King had a Christmas party at his home which was well attended mostly by those in their early to mid 20's.. The Mark Hall band was playing. PI Donald Martin managed to get onto the property without being noticed. He noticed that the King's son Arthur and Gwen seemed to be having a good time together. Earlier in the summer, they had met when Gwen went with Morgana to Tampa to work at an animal shelter. Arthur had no interest going to college, he was a playboy who liked the ladies. He and Gwen had been seen around Lakeland at restaurants, bars and the local movie theater.

He was filming the event and no one was stopping him. The King had left early on and had gone out to a guest cottage which was quite a walk from the Castle. Morgana and Merlin stayed together the entire party. There were several guests cottages scattered on the property. The band had taken breaks here and there and the party ended around 1;00 am.

Most of the people at the party left the castle and made their way to a nearby field on the property.

"You want to try it again." said Arthur.

"Well, why not."

Gwen had never felt so happy in her life.

Morgana put a very strong love potion in the glasses of wine that they drank. Merlin drank the wine, knowing that she had put the potion into the wine. They had talked most of the night and it was now 2:00 am. It wasn't long before Merlin could no longer resist Morgana.

The next day at church

Church attendance at the college was required.

Gwen felt like she was at the top of the world. She had some slight discomfort but it wasn't that bad. Arthur had been very gentle with her knowing that she was a virgin. He wanted to make sure that she enjoyed her first sexual experience. She was sitting next to him. She had met him at one of the King's parties a couple of months earlier.

Morgana felt like she was on top of the world as did Merlin. The potion hadn't totally worn off and they had difficult keeping their hands off of each other. Merlin kissed Morgana several times on the cheek and the neck. She kissed him on the neck and cheek.

It was all Gwen could do not to laugh as she saw Merlin kissing Morgana.

No one in the church believed that they were a couple but believed that this was a diversion tactic used to make people believe that Merlin and Morgana were a couple. The fact that the King didn't react to Merlin kissing Morgana and basically ignored them when he saw them made people believe it was all an act.

Late September 1984 – Saturday morning

Morgana periods were like clocks. They came on time. This month, no period. Merlin drove her to Tampa where they stopped at Eckard's drug store where she got a pregnancy tester. The test turned out to be positive.

Merlin looked alarmed and asked Morgana what she intended to do about it.

"What do I intend to do about this?

"Yes, Morgana what do you intend to do about this and what do you want me to do about this? What's done has been done."

"This is your fault Merlin."

"My fault. This is your fault Morgana."

"Please Merlin."

"Yes, it is. Morgana, you forgot to pick up the potion that Gaius made for you.

"Why didn't you pick it up You said you where."

Merlin drove Morgana to her dorm in silence. She got out and ran up the stairs to the dorm. She was glad that Gwen wasn't there. She got into bed and cried.

Sunday Morning – The next day

"This is 96.7 Rock. Back to the music. Next song is Cinderella by Firefall

Cinderella

Firefall

Last December I met a girl  
She took a liking' to me  
Said she loved me  
But she didn't know the meaning of the word

She imagined love to be grand  
Me holding her hand and  
Whispering sweet things and  
Cooin' softly like a song bird

Then one morning she came to me  
With a tear in her eye and a  
Sigh on her breath Lord she said  
"Hon I'm heavy with child"

I said "damn girl can't you see  
That I'm breaking 'my back  
Just trying to keep my head above water  
And it's turning me wild"

Cinderella can't you see  
Don't want your company  
You better leave this morning leave today  
Take your love and your child away

Rocking chair on the front porch  
I'm thinking about all the things that I did  
As a young man  
Now that I'm old

I remember her and the boy  
Did he have all the toys and the joys  
That a young man should have  
Before he gets too old

Cinderella couldn't you see  
Didn't want your company  
Should have left that morning left that day  
Took your love and your child away

Songwriters: Larry Burnett

Cinderella lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC

As Morgana heard the song, tears came down her cheeks. It was like it had been written for her.

Morgana later told people that they had broken up. They didn't sit together in church and didn't talk to each other. They avoided each other as much as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

April 1984 – a couple of weeks before graduation

Gwen looked at Morgana who had taken a seat in the gym after she complained of back pain which was severe. She waved to Gwen to come over to her and she came.

"I have to go. I'm not feeling very well." said Morgana to the instructor.

Gwen went out of the gym helping Morgana who was having difficult walking.

"It's time Gwen."

They walked to the middle of the campus where Morgana sat down on the ground. Merlin showed up. Morgana told him to go away.

"You can't hid this much longer. I'm surprised...

"Please Gwen, help me to my room."

Somehow Morgana managed to walk across the campus to her dorm and up two flights of stairs to their room with the help of Merlin.

It was about 10:45 pm and no one was in the dorm. The TV set was on MTV where a video of a heavy metal band was playing.

Gwen knew that Morgana had a very high tolerance for pain but the pain was becoming too much for Morgana who started screaming.

Picking up the phone, Merlin called 911. The head University Nurse and two other nurses were there.

"Morgana Penderdragon, listen to me. You aren't having a bad period. You are going to have a baby."

"No, I'm not. Tell her Gwen, I'm having a bad period. Just a bad period."

Gwen said nothing.

"Did you know that she was pregnant?"asked the nurse to Merlin. He nodded looking rather embarrassed and admitted that he was the father.

Morgana let out a scream. She looked at Merlin and said, "Thanks for doing this to me. "

The bell started to ring. Paramedics arrived at the dorm. Shortly after the Paramedics arrived, King Uther arrived and demanded to know what was going on. He was very angry when Police who had also arrived refused to let him go upstairs. He was downstairs yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"It hurts so bad." Morgana screamed out in pain and it was blood curling.

"My daughter is screaming in pain. Why isn't she being taken to a hospital for treatment."

"Just one more push."

After the baby let out a loud cry, there was a loud thud downstairs. King Uther had fainted and had nearly hit the glass coffee table. One of the officers had grabbed her before he hit the table. He looked like he was in stock.

The nurse went to check on Morgana and released that there was another baby inside Morgana's womb.

"We are going to have take Morgana Penderdragon to the hospital as it's appears she is going to have another baby who are stuck in her hip area. One is out and the other is stuck. She's going to have to have a C-Section and this is a medical emergency. We need air medical and we need them here ASAP. She need to go to Tampa General Hospital. " said one of the paramedics.

The situation had gone from bad to worse.

"She's bleeding heavily and she now unconscious. Blood pressure 90/60 with a pulse of 67 and dropping rapidly. " said one of the nurses who was on the phone.

Gwen look away tears coming down her face. Merlin was in total panic. He didn't know what to do.

The door suddenly opened. It was Morgause who had heard over the medical scanner that her sister had a medical emergency.

Morgause told the Paramedics to let her handle the situation and they moved out of her way. Morgana blood pressure and pulse were dropping rapidly.

Morgause put her hand on Morgana's forehead said something in a strange language. The blood pressure and vitals stabilized and Morgana woke up. Morgause gave Morgana a potion to drink. The babies shifted position almost immediately and within 5 minutes the babies were born as the bell rang noon.

"Good news. The babies have been born and Morgana's blood pressure and vitals are normal. We just need to take mom and babies to the hospital to be observed as everything seems to be fine."

The King was still in a daze when the stretcher was brought down the stairs. He still was in disbelief when he saw the twins who were on either side of Morgana.

Shortly thereafter Morgana and the twins was taken by ambulance to a nearby field where she was taken by air vac to Tampa General Hospital. Morgause went with her.

"I feel fine, Morgause. Why do I need to go the hospital."

"You need to rest, sister. Rest, sister."

After her sister put her hand on her forehead, Morgana went to sleep.

A couple of hours later Morgana woke up. Viviane was singing to the twins who were sleeping in a nearby crib. Morgause was sitting in a chair near the bed.

Merlin was scared of King Uther and had managed to avoid him. Once he knew that Morgana was okay, he left the dorm and went over to Gaius's home and told him what had happened.

The limo pulled up in front of Gaius's home and Merlin ran upstairs and hid in a closet.

"Merlin, come down here now."

"Please, King Uther, you need to calm down. Yelling about this isn't going to help."

"Come down here Merlin, now. You don't want me coming up there."

Shaking and trembling, Merlin came down the stairs. The King was clearly very angry and had the look of fury on his face.

When Merlin came closer, King Uther grabbed him by the arm and Merlin fell unto the couch.

The King was right in his face.

"I'm the father of Morgana's twins and I will take responsibility for them."

"You better believe you will or I will have something bad happen to you. How could you do this to my daughter, take her innocence and then abandon her."

"Well, King Uther, Morgana wasn't exactly innocent in all this."

Furious, the King grabbed Merlin shirt.

"You better explain yourself."

"Please, King Uther, take your hands off of Merlin."

The King released Merlin who fell back unto the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

In late May 1984, Morgana graduated from college and within six months had married Merlin. The King insisted that they get married in Camelot which they did within six months. The wedding was televised throughout the world.

Morgana and Merlin moved back to Virginia shortly after they married. Merlin went to Quantico as he had expressed interest in helping solve crimes. He had been hired to work as a Special Agent. This had been done very quickly. Merlin was born in Camelot but had come over to the US when he was less than a year old after his mother died. He had lived with an elderly aunt who died when he was 8 years old. He had lived with Gaius until he got married.

Shortly after Morgana and Merlin got married, Gwen and Arthur also got married. They decided to live in Camelot. About a year after they got married, Gwen's father died.

Vivienne moved to Quantico for a couple of years to help out with her grandchildren. Morgause stayed in Camelot Florida where she felt the most comfortable.

Gaius also stayed in Camelot until he died.

The End for now


End file.
